1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an athletic ball carrying pouch and belt, and more particularly, to a combination carrying pouch and belt adapted for holding and transporting any lightweight ball, such as, a basketball, soccer ball or volleyball, on the waist while the wearer is walking, jogging, running or riding a bicycle, moped or motorcycle to the park, playground or other venue of play.
2. Description of the Background Art
Carrying a basketball, soccer ball or volleyball to the park, playground, gym or other venue of play along with keys, money, beverages or other possessions can be cumbersome and awkward. In fact, it can be dangerous if the person is riding a bicycle, motorcycle or moped. When the player has to hold the ball with one hand it limits their ability to control the vehicle, thus increasing the risk of an accident. It would be much more convenient to strap the ball to the player's body. However, there is no device known which is adapted for strapping and transporting a ball around one's waist. Such a device would be well received by the frequent sports participant. It would allow him to conveniently and safely carry the ball to and from the park, gym or playing field. In addition, it can provide a place for storing the player's keys, money or other personal items while they play.
A carrying pouch for basketballs, soccer balls and/or volleyballs would also be well received by the corporate market. Corporate sponsorship is becoming more common place at sporting events. Corporations frequently set up booths or tables at sporting or sports related events and give away gifts to its visitors. A pouch that can be used for strapping a ball to one's waist would provide an appreciated gift and a perfect medium for displaying the corporation's trademark and/or logo.
Various types of waist packs and athletic bags are known. However, none of these address or solve the above noted needs. For instance, waist packs are commonly used for storing keys, money and identification around the waist. Waist packs, however, are not large enough or tailored for receiving and carrying a basketball, soccer ball or volleyball. Their only structure and purpose is for carrying personal articles. Known athletic bags also fail to provide structure for strapping a ball around a person's waist. While some athletic bags may have sufficient volume for receiving the ball, they do not have a dedicated strap for attachment to the waist. In addition, the size and shape of known athletic bags are cumbersome and not specifically tailored to the size and shape of the athletic ball.
As the background art fails to teach or contemplate an athletic ball-carrying pouch for holding, strapping and transporting a ball around a person's back, there exist a need for such a pouch. The instant invention fulfills this need.